yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 18 Episode 14: Reason to fight. Reason to live
Thunrian: Kin sat within the depths of the resort home. It had been silent throughout the living quaters, everyone had went out on a night of Casinoing and getting drunk, partying to refuel themselves for the matches to come. Kin stayed behind, leaving the club scene behind. He stood over the pull with his arm streched, channling his chi which seemed to be rapdily changing in color like it had been doing since his fight with Akira. " Channel... your chi... Concentrate..." Kin said as he took a deep breathe and with a soild punch forward, his fist blasted out forward and a powerful explosion exploded in the pit of the water. " ...Not Strong enough..." He said refering to his small portion of Destruction chi that he had learned how to do after hours of practice. " Again..." Someone out side would hear the waves exploding upwards over and over again if they approached the home, evidence of kins training of course. It was all he did now a days, it had been the same way before the tournament. COnstantly trying to improve himself. xXPanSonXx: ::It was just as nice as where the girls were staying, Suzume didn't know whether she would get in trouble or not for coming over to the other resort home, but she didn't care at this point. She was going to find Kin and spend some time with him whether he liked it or not. Many of the other girls had gone off to a party being thrown at one of the casinos, for fighters and students. Something that just wasn't her idea of a good time, some of the other girls had tried to talk her into it. But she just politely declined, as she got closer to the home she coud hear the sounds of water, like something very large being dropped in and a large colomn of water shooting up in the air and then coming back down again. She decided to go around to where there was a pool, there was Kin concentrating his chi. She walked up quietly behind him, even though she knew he was probably already aware of her presense.:: "Hey... so this is what you've been up to..." Thunrian: Kin smelled her before she even entered the large resort home, yet he continued to train. "...." He reamined silent, not quite responding to her as he continued at his reps. " This is all I ever do... untill I find out.... where my power truly lies." Kin said punching the 'air.' over and over again, the waves splashing high above his head in tidel waves that splashed back down into the pool after each punch was made. " I let you down, I should have won that fight." He said bitterly. " I wont fail you again, I'll keep training untill I die If I have to..." He said in between reps. All of this training has churned Kin's body even a higher degree of perfection but it had been straining him heavily and this was easily and clearly evedent. xXPanSonXx: ::She placed her hand on his shoulder.:: "Do you really think, whether you win or loose a fight matters to me? Kin... I thought of you as someone who was strong before this, before the training, back when you were just... Kin." ::She watched the water go up in the air and then back down into the pool again. A spray of mist hitting her face, and blowing her hair.:: Thunrian: He stopped in Mid-Strike. Letting the water blast out of the pool and splash back into it. ' When you were Just kin...' That hit him like a sack of bricks when he let his hand drop. Tilting his head up and staring up through the glass ceiling. "...Just Kin..." He said turning his attention back over to Suzume. His expression had been cold, Desolate almost. "... What does that even mean, anyawys?" He said stepping up to her so he had been faced to face with her. Looking down at her with a sqwent in his eyes. " Are you saying I've changed to? I'm still Kin... " He said coldly. " I'll alawys be a weak Punk unless I prove my streength. I shouldnt be weak I dont have room for it! " He said looking to the right of the room, a scowl on his face as he looked at the wall where Connors name had been spray painted on the wall by one of his followers. It made his teeth clench. " You should Leave Suzume, You'll get in the way of my training... Go out, have fun, enjoy the island..." He said coldly turningh is back on her again. The loses were changing him, the world was stripping him of his innocense... by the second it had. xXPanSonXx: ::Her breath caught in her throat, and she stood there looking at him.:: ~'Are you really going to just stand there and stare at him?... If you truly want this boy then you need to show him that you're not going to take every one of his little outbursts like this. He is thinking of you as just some typical female, when you have been the one that has stood next to him, even at the risk of your own life. Don't be a stupid foolish girl.'~ ::Suzume took in a breath and let it out. It was right whaterver it was. She was right. Suzume's eyes flared open and she grabgged Kin's arm.:: "Dammit Kin Tasanagi listen to me! After all the times I've stood next to you when you thought you were worthless! When I said just Kin, I meant I didn't need for you to be stronger for me to be your friend! Or maybe even!..." ::She stopped herself as the words caught in the back of her throat. She sighed realizing that yelling wasn't going to make anything better. She sighed.:: "Im tired of you telling me to go away, especially when you need the most. So if you want me to leave..." ::She looked him right in the eyes.:: "You'll just have to make me." Thunrian: Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-6IUdV2dos ) He listened to her response. It had been episodiec.. He remained quiet, as if he was waiting for her next reaction to words. Staring at her, he seemed to be at a loss for words simply listening to what she had to say. " Make you leave.." Kin said her demand to himself, not really as a question but more so anaylzing it. " ...." He stared at her for a moment. And for the first time, things seemed to come to a slow... His three shades of chi simmered down to just one, blue. She could see him relaxing, his shoulders slumping, untensing up "... Suzume.." He said in a low tone. Kin locked his eyes onto her own. "... You dont know when to get away from something when things go bad do you... Im no good, why cant you see that. I'm a Monster... but you wont... you wont just fucking leave me alone..." It had been the first time he cursed at her. He took hold of both sides of her face, locking his eyes onto her own. Kin went silent as his hands trailed into the dark locks of her hair and his golden eyes simmered down to a light glow as his eyes slanted peering off into her own. " I've warned you... I've been warning you... over and over again but you never listen... you...Your either hard headd, or your just stupid! I need you to go..Because If you dont.... I..." He cut himself off as he closed his eyes. Embracing her for a Kiss, for the first time... The wind had shuffled and blew there clothing as they stood there in the middle of the resort infront of the pool. His lips locked onto her own and his arms embraced her as tightly as is body would allow. Rasiing her up in the air a bit even though he hadnt done it on purpose. Slowly, he had twisted his head left to right as he locked his lips onto her own. Closing his eyes after slightly opening them again. His long hair draping down his back as the wind blew it in it's breeze . ||||||| Meanwhile... " A Love interest huh... now that may play well in our plans for later on.." " Zurge, stay away from them. Remember... your simply gathering information..." " I know I know... I'm leaving... I got all the information we'll ever need... hue hue hue.." The young man pulled up as he began to walk off. Adjusting his gas mask with a smirk on his face. xXPanSonXx: ::She watched him as his whole demeanor changed, it was like someone had flipped a switch and the Kin she knew and loved appeared from out of a cloud of chi. And he went on about things he had said concerning himself before. That he was a monster, that she should stay away from. Then he took her face sin his hands, something that made her breath catch and her heart feel like it was about to pound out of her chest. Then his hands began to run through her hair.:: " I've warned you... I've been warning you... over and over again but you never listen... you...Your either hard headd, or your just stupid! I need you to go..Because If you dont.... I..." ::Her emotions where on a rollercoaster, was he really trying to say what she thought he was?:: "Kin... I..." ::She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers, at first here eyes were side with surprise. Having not expected the kiss, she had never kissed a boy in her life. And certainly never been kissed like this. However as her own feelings for him began to well up inside of her, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. She had ofter, thought of what her first kiss would be like, most girls do even if they would never admit to it. She felt the wind blow past, and it felt like one of those fairy tale stories her father used to tell her when she was a little girl. He then started to hug her tightly, so much so that he lifed her from the ground her feet dangling a little. But at this point she was concentrating more on the kiss, then to worry about the fact that he had her hovering. Her mind was a buzz with the feelings she was having crashing together into this one moment. She parted for a moment to get air.:: "Kin... I... love you." ::There was a sigh of relief from the back of her mind.:: ~'Finally... now I can stop hearing you complain about, how you don't know whats wrong with you.'~ ::Suzume mentally rolled her eyes.:: ~'Oh shut up you..'~ Thunrian: He had lifted her up, before long he had been holding her in the air completely by the time she had broken the kiss gasping for air. She confessed her feelings for him. His stomach twisted, and he felt butter-flies. An Enormous amount flushing throug his gut. " I..." He tilting his head to the right not quite sure what to say. He had slanted his eyes again and they lowerd to her own. " I Love you to... Suzume..." He said holding her up. His lips locked back onto her own this time carrying her throughout the house untill they made it to the kitchen counter where Kin sat her down ontop of it. Aggressively this time he began to kiss on her lips and then around her neck... his eyes flaring a bright red... teenage hormones raging and the tension of this tournament starting to show... he was ready to make her his outlet... he bit into her neck with his sharp Kanines just enough to puncture her skin but not truly hurt her as he sucked on her neck around the same area, Marking her... like a dog would his territroy. His hands locked into her hair as he sucked onto her neck. Doing so untill he pressed his lips back onto her only to get interrupted with a loud. " Ohhh-Hoooooo! Look at the love birds!" Taco had on a hawiaan shirt, a pair of shorts and sandals. Two ver unattractive girls under his shoulders. " You two do know... we have to eat off that thing, dont mind me though. Might add a bit of flavor next time we cook out. " " Fuck you... Taco.." Kin said through gritted teeth, laying his head down on SUzumes shoulder out of embarassment. " Oh no no, save that for your lady friend, carry on, no really... carry on." He said taking his girls into his room bursting out in sheer laughter. xXPanSonXx: ::They looked at one another for a moment, after she had admitted to him what she had been holding back saying for what seemed like forever.:: "I Love you to... Suzume..." ::He picked her up again, her heart and head were light and she couldn't help but smile one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen from her. When he leaned in and kissed her again she was ready this time. But this kiss was different it had more passion and a pent up tension that had just been released. She caught a hint of red in his eyes now out of the corner of her eye as, he carried her through the house. Suzume really wasn't paying much attention to anything but her lips on his. She then felt him sit her down on the kitchen counter. His kisses then became more agressive, moved from her lips, and then down her neck. It sent sensations all over her body that she had never felt before. Then there was a slight sting, as he bit her neck she could feel his sharp teeth sink into her skin slightly. Suzume gasped at first, but as the sting subsided and he started to suck on her neck, she didn't even think of the shock of it. Her eye lids fluttered slightly as her eyes rolled back a little. It was almost a euphoric sensation, and she couldn't help but let a small girlish moan escape her mouth. It was a noise she had never heard from herself ever, but at this point she didn't care. After he had finished marking her, his mouth found her's again, that is until... Taco. Suzume glared at him as he teased Kin. She rolled her eyes at his comments, till finally he started to take his ugly female companions back to his room. Kin had rested his head on her shoulder and she would gently run his back. She watched the girls as they passed, Taco's hands firmly planted on each girls rear.:: "Girls you might need a magnifying glass and tweezers to get your job done tonight!" ::She said to them before the bedroom door closed behind them.:: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly1NbCh5CD0&list=RDLy1NbCh5CD0 ) Subsidnig gesture... That's what I'd like to call it. It's funny... to see things from one side, and be ignorant to the other. This was brash... But I enjoy this sensation. It was different... calming. Love, is that what that is... I've known love. But this is a new kind, one I hadnt experinced before. Right now... I truly felt at one, and at peace with my surroundings. Nothing mattered right now, not fighting connor.... not winning this tournament. Not being King of the school... Only Suzume mattered... It had been her this whole time hadnt it? I was so Afraid to be weak for her. When she was the one making me stronger after all... Ironic isnt it? As myhead rested on her shoulder... and I watched the sunset from the large glass walls and ceiling above our heads... A smile broke Across my face. " My reason to fight..." I said outloud, as I pulled her in tightly. " No... My reason to live..." Category:Ark 18